AMOR EN SILENCIO
by Chica Edward
Summary: Esta es mi historia de amor  De este amor en silencio, yo Bella Swan vivo amando en silencio a un hombre imposible para mí, difícil de alcanzar  O al menos eso es lo que pensé…
1. Prologo

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO CON ELLOS**

**Amor en silencio**

**Prologo**

_**Hoy. Aquí me encuentro iniciando el último semestre.**_

_**Al fin el último.**_

_**Ya solo me quedan unos pocos meses más de sufrimiento.**_

_**¿Porque no puedo pensar con claridad?**_

_**Estoy cegada por este amor que a al vez es mi tormento mi condena silenciosa.**_

_**¡Déjalo ya! me grita la razón…**_

_**Y mi terco corazón se niega a obedecer… en mi pobre corazón roto albergo este infinito amor que me tortura día con día.**_

_**Puñalada tras puñalada de dolor por estar lejos de él.**_

_**Viviendo este amor en silencio.**_


	2. Sufriendo

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO CON ELLOS.**

**Capitulo 1: Sufriendo**

**Bella POV**

Me encuentro sentada, de nuevo oculta, evadiendo mi realidad tan dolorosa aquí en el sucio piso de la cafetería escondida de nuevo.

"_Eres una cobarde"._

—Lo sé.

Sufriendo en silencio de nuevo… por él.

"_Por él que ni si quiera te mira. Que ni se da cuenta que existes_…" Sin embargo por él mi alma llora en silencio, no sé cuantas noches enteras me he pasado soñando con él.

Con sus besos, con sus caricias, con sus brazos fuertes y bien formados ciñendo mi cintura, con sus labios pegados a los míos.

Pero son solo sueños.

Asistimos a clases juntos, me la paso horas sentada a su lado observándolo, admirando su belleza y perfección en silencio. Añorando una mirada.

Sin tan solo tuviera el valor. Si él supiera cuanto lo amo, lo amo desde el primer momento en que lo vi.

No puedo olvidar su mirada… esos ojos verdes tan profundos, bellos como el mar. Hipnóticos. Me pierdo en ellos con una facilidad.

Y su rostro tan perfecto, como el de un ángel. Si los dioses existieran, él seria una fuente constante de envidia. Él un simple mortal, poseedor de belleza divina. Perfecto. Con un cuerpo fantástico, un adonis reencarnado.

Y yo la tonta nerd, la chica más simple y ordinaria del planeta, estoy perdidamente enamorada de él.

Él que con cada amorío, con cada beso repartido, me destroza el alma.

Ya mi pobre corazón… casi no late de tanto dolor. Todos los días muero, agonizo por su causa y él ignora por completo todo este sufrimiento, esta maldita agonía que llevo por dentro.

El no lo sabe ni lo sabrá nunca. Mi corazón se niega a dejarlo de amar, mi razón me grita que lo olvide, pero mi terco corazón se niega, no la obedece, Y lo seguirá amando por siempre hasta el fin de mis días.

Él, mi ángel destructor tiene nombre y apellido, se llama: Edward Cullen

Y el es la razón de mi existencia. Si tan solo me notara.

El timbre sonó, sacándome de mi mundo en donde me la paso pensando en él, y en mi dolor

Timbró de nuevo para así recordarme mi triste realidad, y como siempre iba tarde.

"_Pero que estúpido afán tuyo Isabella, ¿por qué te torturas así?"_

"No lo sé, tal vez sea una estúpida masoquista".

"_A lo mejor. ¡Anda corre! Te cerrarán las puertas del salón, ¡corre!"_ Me gritó mi conciencia.

— ¡Demonios!

Me levanté lo más rápido posible como si eso fuera tarea fácil para mí, yo que me paso de tonta y distraída, que me caigo a cada momento, casi siempre se me ocurre caerme delante de la clase o en medio de la cafetería mmm pero no seamos pesimistas hoy no me caído.

Tal vez hoy sea mi día de suerte

"_A lo mejor pero ten cuidado"._

Y justo en el momento que entro al salón, tropiezo con la estúpida mochila de Rebecca, una de las tantas chicas con las que mi amor suele entretenerse. Ay voy otra vez para el suelo

"_Cierra los ojos"._

Cerré mis ojos esperando el inminente golpe en mi rostro, el cual recibiré cuando me estampe contra el suelo… uno… dos… tres segundos.

¿Nada pasó? ¿Por qué no me duele? ¿Cómo rayos no he sentido el golpe?

Ya sé, me desmayé. Genial Isabella te has desmayado a causa del impacto y ahora te llevaran a la enfermería, y sabes cual es lo peor parte que serás la burla de toda la escuela durante la semana.

Genial. Como si mi vida no fuera ya lo bastante miserable

Un segundo si estoy inconsciente, ¿por qué siento como si alguien me estuviera sosteniendo en brazos?

OH ese aroma lo reconocería en donde fuera. Por dios es él. Estoy entre sus fuertes brazos. No estoy desmayada, ¿estoy muerta? ¿Será real o estoy en el cielo?

Si estoy viva ¡él me está tocando con sus hermosas manos! Mi tormento, mi amor, estoy entre sus brazos.

"_Ahora si te pasaste de la raya, aparte de torpe alucinas. ¡Alucinas genial!"_

"¡Ya cállate!"

Dejé de pelear con mi conciencia cuando escuché su voz, esa voz tan varonil y sexy que con solo oírla me erizo la piel.

—Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?

Me obligué a mi misma a abrir mis ojos. Cuan grata fue mi sorpresa al ver que si tenía razón, estaba entre sus brazos, sintiendo el delicioso calor que irradia su cuerpo, aspirando su dulce aroma.

Es real. No es una alucinación mi mente no me ha jugado sucio y ahí está él con su rostro tan perfecto cerca del mío, tan cerca que puedo sentir su dulce aliento sobre mis labios. Al tener mi cabeza recargada sobre su fuerte pecho escucho el latido de su corazón, así al tenerlo tan cerca me dediqué a observarlo con detenimiento solo para poder grabarme una vez su rostro en mi memoria.

Qué ironía de la vida, aquí lo tengo tan cerca de mí pero a la vez tan lejos

"_Mmm Bellita, hello ¡responde a la pregunta! Él está esperando tu respuesta_", me gritó esa vocecilla en mi interior

—S… si estoy bien gracias—, no pude evitar sonrojarme al verlo de nuevo—. Es... este muchas gracias por la ayuda.

Él solo me regalo una sonrisa torcida, mi sonrisa preferida. Y mi corazón latió como nunca feliz, lleno de alegría, tanta que casi se me sale del pecho, una alegría que bien sabía que no me iba durar mucho porque en cuanto él me suelte desaparecerá.

—Bella ¿ya te puedo soltar?

—Si ya suéltame, gracias.

— ¿Segura que estás bien? Te encuentro algo acalorada.

"Genial, si, búrlate de mí ahora. Tonta Bella."

—Ya suéltame de una buena vez, estoy bien gracias, solo fue el susto no creo que vuelva a necesitar de tu ayuda Edward.

—Como gustes.

Me liberó de sus brazos alejándose de mí, claro me ayudo a ponerme de pie. El dejar de sentir su cuerpo junto al mío me produjo una sensación de dolor, de vacío muy grande. Ya lo extraño, y ahora como podré sobrevivir sin su calor, sé que solo estuve unos segundos entre sus brazos, pero solo eso me basto para ser inmensamente feliz, y ya causo más estragos en mí de los que puedo soportar.

Me duele el cuerpo, necesito de su calor, necesito su aroma nublando mis sentidos.

Iba a sentarme en el lugar que siempre ocupo en la clase, cuando escuche que alguien se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Bella? —Me giré para verlo una vez más.

—Di… me Edward.

—Mmm quiero pedirte un favor.

¿A mi quiere pedirme un favor? ¿Se burla de mi, o se dio cuenta de lo que siento por él y me pedirá que deje de pensar en él?

—Este, Bella, ¿me estas escuchando? —_"rayos esta chica me pone muy nervioso, concentración Edward"._

—Si Edward, dime ¿que mas quieres de mi? — ¿Mi corazón, mi alma, mi cuerpo? Tómalos son tuyos, como si tuviera el valor de decirle. —Este, si Edward disculpa, ¿dime que necesitas?

— ¿Me puedes ayudar a estudiar para el próximos exámenes?

— ¡Sí! Que diga claro que si te ayudo, ¿en tu casa o en la mía?

—No, en la tuya por supuesto, digo que clase de caballero seria al permitir que fueras hasta la mía, es mejor que estemos en la tuya aparte la mía está muy lejos.

—Está bien, ok, en la mía será.

—Bueno me despido te llamo más tarde, gracias por aceptar ayudarme, nos vemos más tarde.

—Si, como quieras.

Tonta bella no se te ocurrió mejor despedida que esa va pensar que lo odias, pues eso es mejor a que sepa lo que siento realmente por él.

**Edward POV**

Genial, Bella acepto ayudarme.

Pobre chica a veces es tan torpe, si no fuera por mi ayuda, tremendo golpe que se da, casi seguro que se abre la cabeza.

Pero que bien huele. Lo sé aun tengo su aroma impregnado en toda mi ropa. Y su piel es tan suave y tersa.

Aun no puedo olvidar la sensación tan placentera que fue tenerla entre mis brazos, y esa mirada que posee tan enigmática

¿Cómo no la note antes?

"_Parece que te ha impresionado"._

Lo sé, ¿por qué no puedo sacármela de la cabeza? Me tiene deslumbrado.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por leer y por fiss dejen sus reviews ya q son importantes para mi_**

**_les mando mil besitos a todas_**

**_Angel of the dark_**


End file.
